memories
by black raven cherry blossom
Summary: sakura  had her memory taken away of her childhood love.now sakura has been assined on an s ranked mission with her team that brings her memory back slowley bit by bit.what will sakura do when her memory is complete.this is my first story. DISCONTIUNED .
1. Chapter 1 mission

An a Itachi and Sakura story!  
>CHAPTER 1 :Mission _<br>Sakura has been sad ever scince a certain Uchiha had left her when she was young.(But Sakura forgot all about it) She went to her apartment and went to her room and layed on her bed thinking of what she could do, she looked at the neckless that was on her neck not nowing were she got it from, but it mad her think clearly and she would think of all the things she could then a loud nock came from the door and herd Naruto calling her."Sakura Sakura"Naruto shouted while nocking on the did'nt want to get up from her bed but she new she would have to or naruto would keep shouting at the door and would proubly keep nocking,she thought while frowning then leaving her she got to the launge-room she called to Naruto and said hold on,he could'nt qite hear her but he gussed that she said hold on or something because she useally said that and he never really listened to what she said and when she got out of her apartment she would useally be angry with today he did'nt want an angry Sakura that would yell at he decided to just stop and wait for her to come Sakura herd no more nocking and yelling she wondered if he was still there so she called out to him and asked if he was still there?  
>He answed her and said that he was still there.<br>Sakura came out of her aparment and looked at looked excited like they were going on a Naruto looked up at her and said that lady Tsunade wanted to speek to Sakura just replied with a thankyou Naruto, and left runing towards the hokage's moments she had reached the hokage's tower and had been walking up the hall she reached the door where lady Tsunade was and nocked on the Tsunade answered and said come in. Sakura came into the room to see Kakashi sensi ,Naruto and Sasuke.(FLASH BACK)  
>Sasuke had killed Oruchimaru and Kubato while he tried to escape.(so he thought) Sasuke was interrigatted and was allowed to stay in Konoha.(END OF FLASH BACK)<br>Sakura did'nt really care about Sasuke any more, he broke her heart to many times for her to even like Tsunade asked Sakura to step forward, Sakura did as she was told and stepped into the room and shutted the door behind , Tsunade started, you have been assined to go on a S rank mission with your team to go and deal with two akatsuki spotting's near Konoha.  
>Sakura was curios to find out who these two akatsuki members near Konoha was?<br>lady Tsunade, Sakura asked curiosly in her voice,what is it Sakura,who is the two akutski members near Konoha? she asked still in a just wanted to ignore but she answed after a few moments later, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki .Sasuke's eye's flinched in anger to hear his older brothers name and asked,may we kill them if we have a chance. Tsunade answered "yes" if given the chance and then continued ,you will set off tomorrow at 7.30 am,you'll have a week and then you'll have to return to go get your gear already and get some sleep for tomorrow and meet me at the gates, Tsunade said. with that the four "Tsunade called and said can i have a word with you. _  
>Chapter one finished what yah think it's going to be my first naruto story! next Chapter called: weired evening. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2 weird evening

Here's the next chapter, so enjoy

* * *

><p>Sakura! Tsunade called, can i have a word with you.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura turned around and came to Tsunade's pressence. Yes. Sakura replied.<p>

Tsunade looked at her and asked, have you been having any weird dreams or anything like that.

Sakura replied with a "no" with a bit of confusion in her voice, Lady Tsunade why where you wondering, she asked with confusion still in her voice?

it's nothing Sakura, just go and get ready for tomorrow.

Sakura just nodded and walked out the room.

* * *

><p>when Sakura reached her apartment she was woundering why Tsunade had asked if she was having weird dreams or something ? she was really confused and was tired at the same time so it was hard for her to think straight.<br>when Sakura got into her apartment she went into her bathroom and got changed for a shower.

* * *

><p>when Sakura got out of the shower she went to her room and went straight to the cubord to get out her p.j's.<br>when Sakura finally was dressed she looked out the window and saw it was getting late so she walked back over to her bed and tucked her self in like what her parents used to do before they just then she saw a image of a young boy around 7 tucking her in and giving her a kiss on the forehead. she was surprised and thought real hard to that moment and in her mind paused the image so she could get a good look at this young looked at him really hard and saw that he had dark greyish black hair,with dark black and a bit of grey eye's, and with little mucsel's sticking out of his swore she had seen this boy before but could'nt put her finger on it. then she focused on herself in the image. she looked about 4 and was happy to see him and was blushing with series of nocking came from the front door and broke her train of sighned and then went to the door and saw her best friend Ino standing there all cheerful,and asked if she could come in? Sakura let Ino in and asked what she was doing here. Ino sighned and said do'nt you remember you said that i could come and have a late girl's night with ? Sakura had then just remembered and said "sorry Ino how bout after my mission or something?mission Ino said weirdly.  
>yeah i have a mission tomorrow at 7.30 in the morning.<br>"Sakura" Ino said 's only 7.23 at night now it's preety early do'nt you think ? "No i think i should go to bed now cause i'm getting up early"she said a bit annoyed.  
>Ino you should go so that i can get to bed.<br>but Sakura.  
>sorry Ino but i need you to go now,oh but i just remembered i got you something. Ino looked at the thing that Sakura had give'n to it's beautiful she said while looking down at the friend-ship bracelet that Sakura had made for replied with a thank's you're the best. and with that Ino ran out the door and said thanks and see yah. Sakura replied and said see yah,and when Ino was out of her sight she shutted the door and walked up to her bedroom and just flopped on her Sakura was on her bed she saw her alarm clock on the her side table and the clock read 7. thought to herself and wondered had she been aguring with Ino for that long. and then she felt her eye-lids go heavy as she drifted off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>what do you think of my second chapter.<br>sorry like i said it is my first naruto story so it might be a bit wacked.  
>but i hoped you enjoyed it.<br>next chappy called:the mission begins.


	3. Chapter 3 mission begins

okay people's the third chappy is here so enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Sakura woke from her alarm clock and stopped it from looked at the time she had set it to ring for and it read 7.20am.<br>she had set it 10 minutes early so that she could get her stuff for the mission ready because she did'nt get a chance yesterday because Ino had came around,so she had to do it when she got Sakura was already she headed out and before that she looked to see how much time she had had 5 minutes she hurried to the ramin shop to grab a bite for break-fast.  
>when she reached there she orded her food and then scoffed it paid and then looked at the clock in the ramin shop, she had 2 minutes left to get to the gates to meet Tsunade and the that thought she ran to the gates of Kohna to meet Tsunade and the others Sakura made it to the gates of Kohna as she had made it in time too meet everyone. Sakura your here! Naruto said looked around to see only Tsunade and Naruto and Sasuke are coming looked up to her and said thanks.<br>finally Sasuke and Kakashi appered in a flash of smoke and said sorry where looked up at them and said you two need to hurry up when i send you on a early way are you already to go Tsunade asked? yep they all remember if you get a chance and end up killing one of them or both bring them back to the .got it they all replied. and Tsunade said now go and start you're with the signal they all jumped towards where the two Akatsuki spotting's where.

* * *

><p>sorry for such a small chapter but i need to go do my bisuness and i could'nt stop cause my mind was ringing with idear's, and i was affraid of forgetting them.<br>any way hope you liked this small chappy.  
>next chapter called:the dream on a mission.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 the dream on a mission

okay here's my 4rth truley sorry about chappy 3 's shortness.  
>anyway enjoy chappy 4. :]<br>_

Sakura,Naruto,Kakashi and Sasuke were heading towards the two Akatsuki spottings.  
>near the end of the day they had reached were the two Akatsuki members were spotted and had decided to take a rest and head back out in the morning when there chakara was back to that night they had placed a little camp fire for the there sleep Sakura was starting to get weird dreams on the image and futher more came could'nt get comfiterble and was wriggerling like crazy,and then a warm hand had stopped her from shot up emedietly to fine no one there,by her surprise she looked around but could'nt find any one she then put her self back down and fell into another sleep.<p>

Itachi were have you been i have'nt seen you in a half an hour ? said a voice from in front.  
>Kisame,you do'nt need to worry about me. Itachi you never tell me were you go when were not on a mission or when were not at the base or..! Kisame was cut off when Itachi spoke again.<br>Kisame i told you not to worry about said in an anoyed tone.

when Sakura woke up she thought about the long dream she had for a while.  
>(DREAM)<br>Sakura was running from all the teasing and ran into the she reached the middle of the big park she fell onto her knee's and started sobbing into her hands.

Itachi heard a little girl crying in this big forest of a park near the middle.  
>Itachi could'nt help but go near the he heard the crying get louder as he got closer he started to speed up his pace until he reached were the crying had been coming he reached the crying girl he saw that she had been beet'n up,she had lots of cut's on her arm's and legs and had two grazies on her walked up to this girl and said what happened in a carring answered some one i love hurt me and couple of other kids hurt me as did they hurt you?Itachi asked with a little bit of concern.<br>i do'nt know why but before and after herting me they started teasing me and calling me pig face and forehead brow and alot of other stuff.  
>Itachi was really concerned of this girl and asked ,who hurt you?<br>Sakura was really upset and said upsetingly, Sasuke Uchia she said sobingly and his other friends she said.  
>Itachi was really angry with his younger brother for what he did, just then Sakura interrupted his thoughts.<br>do you know Sasuke Uchia she asked sadly,Itachi replied, yes he is my younger was surprized to lern that this boy was Sasuke's older brother,but she started crying looked at the crying girl and asked,why are you replied and said,now you are going to tease me now ar'nt was confussed but answered,why do you think i would do that?Sakura was shocked to hear thoose words and said because i have a big girl what's you're name?Sakura was a bit shoked but answed,my name is Sakura,Sakura Hurano.  
>um...,well can you please tell me your name.<br>my name,well my name is Itachi,Itachi Uchia.  
>um...Itachi Uchia,Itachi then cutted her off, please just Itachi will ..ok,um Itachi you did'nt answer me when i asked why you did'nt tease Sakura do you think you have a big forehead."No of course not, well then do'nt worry what other people think or say and plus your forehead suits you think my little cherry blossom,now do'nt you think we should go get you cleaned u...! Itachi was cut off and looked surprized that this girl he only just met ran up to him and is hugging him.<br>Sakura blushed as she hugged him and Itachi hugged her back making her blush redden , yes my little cherry blossom,has any one told you that your a good hugger and really blushed and planted her a kiss on her 's face was nearly completely redden until Itachi said. come on lets go and get you cleaned up.(TIME SKIP)  
>6 years later...<br>Itachi was 13 years old and Sakura was 10 years old.  
>Itachi and Sakura had been seeing each other secretly ever since they first met.<br>one day Sakura was in there normal meeting spot,they would meet at 6.30pm or sometime around that but Sakura did'nt care as long as she got to see him.  
>an hour later Itachi finally arrived and she ran to him and gave him a hug and said i've been waiting. he looked down at her and said i'm sorry my cherry blossom. it's ok as long as i get to see you she said with a smiled down at her and said i'm sorry my cherry blossom after tonight i wont be able to see you any looked up at him in do you mean?my cherry blossom i did something really bad and i have to what did you do so bad to make you have to leave,you're the nice's person i know,do you even know what will happen if you do that you'll become a rough-ninja. and ANBU will come after you ,and,and.<br>Sakura was was kissing was her first Itachi pulled away and said, do you love me?Sakura answered with a,yes of course i keep me in your heart and do'nt ever forget,ok,my sweet cherry and you will adveturely find out what happened i mean what i my cherry blossom,do'nt hate me when you find out.  
>Itachi i cant ever hate cherry blossom i got to start geting out of here,Itachi please stay with me she said while running and came to a stop so she could start kissing let her kiss him then he kissed her as well then Sakura felt Itachi pull her off and gave her a necklace that had the Uchia sigh on started to cry and said Itachi please.i'm sorry my cherry blossom i have to,but i'll always remember you. and i'll will alway's remember you as long as i have that necklace that you just gave me .Itachi she said sobbingly,please my cherry blossom do'nt make me suffer any more than what i then at least take my necklace with the cherry blossom sigh on will alway's make me remember you my cherry blossom.<br>Sakura started to cry and said i love you Itachi said i love you my cherry sleep my sweet sweet cherry Sakura was put to sleep by Itachi.  
>(END OF DREAM)<br>_chappy 4 finish.  
>and it made up for chappy 3's shortness.<br>hope you liked it. :)  
>next chapter called:back to the village of memories. <p>


	5. Chapter 5 back to the village of memorie

chapter 5 is here!dadadada. hopefully this chappy will be as good as chappy 4.  
>enjoy my chapter 5.<p>Sakura was woken up from Kakshi telling everyone to get up.<br>Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto woke up .Naruto was the first to complain as adveturely got Kakashi convinced to let them go to a small restraunt to have breakfast.(like Ichuruka ramen a small restraunt)  
>after they had breakfast they left and started back to their village.<br>(TIME SKIP)  
>they only had 2 day's left to get back to their village, and give a report toTsunade about their all arrived a day early and went straight to report to Tsunande.<br>when they arrived they told her about their mission and said that there was no sighn of the two Akatsuki members.  
>hm...i see and is that all there was?Tsunade answered and said yes that is all what happened."Sakura can you stay here again so i can talk to later.<br>ok you boy's are grama Tsunade what about asked a bit concerned. she will be with me,so just go and enjoy Naruto was out the room and the door was shut Tsunade told Sakura to take a listened and took a Sakura i could tell that you were acting strange because you did'nt talk as much as useal when you report it's just i have a lot of things on my mind right Sakura i do'nt think that's the hole replied.  
>well it is,(lie) Sakura hated lieing but she could'nt tell the hokage that she was dreaming of Itachi Uchia,it would mean that she would have to get her memory wipped .<br>Sakura well if you need to talk to someone about anything just come to me and i would be more than happy to and i will talk to you if i need replied and with that Sakura walked out the hokage's room and walked she was outside she headed towards her Sakura reached her apartment she walked into her house and got some dinner ready before she went to Sakura finished her dinner she got out her p.j's and got into that night she remembered apart of the dream she had during her mission,she looked at the necklace in was were i was crying and he gave me his thought to her self she held the necklace close to her chest/heart she fell into a deep sleep having dreams.  
>(DREAM)1Year Later Sakura was 11 turning 12 and it was close to her birthday about 1 month away and she had'nt been excited about her birthday that was coming up, because she did'nt want to celebrate with out Itachi there celebrating with fell onto her knee's and started crying,Sakura did'nt know what to do but cry because three of the people she loved were gone.(Just in case your wondering who those three people were they are Itachi and her parents.)cherry blossom she herd a whisper in her ear from the shot her head up and saw no one thought that voice sounded like Itachi's she ran as fast as she could in the cold night breeze to reach her finally reached her desternation, were Itachi and herself first met and then kept meeting until a year ago when Itachi had she was right in the middle, Sakura screemed his name while sounding like she was about to cry in her scream.I-t-a-chi!...Itachi were are you...i need screamed.<br>Sakura kept screaming his name and crying until she felt like she had no energey that Sakura passed out and was expecting to fall onto the cold hard ground when she felt her back been grabbed by to warm looked down at the passed out felt like crying but held it then Itachi heard his name been ,the passed out Sakura said softly with tears starting to role down her whispered into the passed out Sakura's sweet cherry blossom your making me then Itachi heard a pair of footsteps coming from were he needed to go and five pairs of footsteps coming from the other direction were Sakura had came planted Sakura a kiss on her forhead and placed her on the ground gently and then took then Tsunade and four ANBU's came running towards they reached her Tsunade nelt down next to the passed out Sakura and checked to see if she was was relefied to find out that her young apprentice was okay and orded the ANBU to take her to the hospital.  
>_when Itachi came to the pair of foot steps he looked up at his new partner.<br>Itachi were have you been,you were supost to take said in a suspiosly voice.  
>Kisame you were suposed to be staying at the said.<br>well there's no harm done cause we both did'nt do as we were suposed said smartishly.  
>_when Sakura woke up she saw Tsunade in the room with her.<br>Sakura was confused were she was but then relized that she was at the hospital.  
>excuse me,Lady Tsunade but how did i get here?Sakura asked suspiosly.<br>me and four ANBU found you in the middle of the park passed out while did you know that i was there?Sakura asked again in ,i heard you screaming something and i thought something bad happened to you because you kept yeah now i remember, sorry if i scared fine replied happily _the next morning Tsunade had planned on making Sakura forget everything accept for her skills,jutsu,friends but she would make her forget about any of her friends who had become a rough ninja or anthing like that.  
>_ANBU's,i want you to get Sakura Hurano with out waking her up and bring her to the hospital and i'll instruct you from there.(Moments Later)<br>good-job now follow me,Tsunade and the two ANBU's walked threw the hospital and came to a in and place her on the instructed. so the ANBU's with Sakura in there hands and Tsunade came into the large two ANBU's placed Sakura on the bed as i want you to make her forget everything about some of her friends that became rough ninja' with Tsunade's instruction's the two ANBU's started.  
>_the next day Sakura forgot all about Itachi.<br>_(End Of Dream)  
>_Aw poor Itachi and Sakura.<br>when i was writing parts of this chapter it nearly made me cry.  
>any way hope you enjoyed it.<br>next chapter called: on the mission i see you again 


	6. Chapter 6 on the mission i see you again

chapter 6 is here everyone.i hope you like it i really liked chapter 5 it was wicked was'nt it,so i plan on trying to make this chapter beter. anyway hope you will enjoy this chappy.  
>_when Sakura woke up she was upset and all her memory of Itachi were was more upset the fact that lady Tsunade had her memories of Itachi taken then while in her thoughts she heard the front door snapped out of her thoughts and went to the door to answer she reached the door she opened it to see Shizune standing Shizune what do you asked, while trying hard to sound greeted back and then Tsunade would like to speek with Shizune i'll be there as soon as i with that Shizune left to go back to the Hokage Shizune had left Sakura shutted the door and ran to her room so she could get later Sakura was already after eating an she left her apartment and walked threw the early morning Sakura was walking her thoughts came back to her about all kinds of then Sakura was welcomed by two ANBU into the Hokage's tower and she welcomed the two back and walked straight toward Tsunade's Sakura reached the door she herd her team in came voice from inside. Sakura opened the door and walked then Shizune shutted the door after .Tsunade have been assined on another mission simerler to the other mission i gave your team and your team will be going after two Akatsuki spotting's from Itachi Uchia and Kisame Hoshigaki once this time they are very close to Konoha towards the north west so i will give your team 3 weeks and then your team will have to return back to i expect something this 'll leave in two day's so get plenty of rest and make shore you are already for your mission and be ready at 7. with that Tsunade dissmised them and they left the they were outside Naruto sugested that we all have some ramen at Ichurka's for an early then Kakashi,Sasuke,Naruto and Sakura went to Ichurka for an early lunch.<br>(Time Skip)  
>two day's had passed and they were about to go on there mission but rather Kakashi or Sasuke being late,Sakura had'nt arrived at the gates of and Kakashi were starting to worry and Sasuke was a worried little at Sakura's apartment she was already she just fell asleep sobing into her Sakura herd noking on her door she looked up eye's still a bit wet at the time she had fallen back to she quikly brushed her hair(AN Sakura's hair is short like in naruto shippuden and that is also what she looks like as well.)and then got her bag for the mission and ran to the she opened the door she saw a worried Naruto and Kakashi and saw Sasuke standing behind just said,sorry guy's i accedently fell back just looked at her and said,do'nt worry about it and then he asked whats wrong?Sakura was a bit confused and then answered nothing is wrong why do you ask?because your bottom eye-lids are just do'nt worry about me im fine with that they went back to Konoha's gates and then they all set off jumping into the tree's. 1 week later Sakura could feel two strong chakara sighnetures to were they were new it was the two Akatsuki members and she slowed down to the back so that she was alone,she did not feel like she deserved to be up there ready to attack,especialy the very first person who opened up to her and did'nt care what she looked felt sick in the stomach about killing the first person who was her friend in first sight,who ...just then her name was called we found them! shouted Naruto. she snapped out of her thoughts emidetly and saw Sasuke,Kakashi and Naruto fighting with the two Akatsuki saw Naruto and Kakashi fighting Kisame and saw Sasuke fighting his older brother focused on Itachi's image and saw how much he changed he looked muscleyer but just a way that it suited him he had long dark blackish grey hair with two bangs hanging down and he had a nice slim looked almost perfect accept he had no emotion on and he looked sad,alone and that he had suffered all those years of being alone. just then she saw Sasuke begining to do chidori and her mind and body was telling her to stop was charging at Itachi and her mind told her the ending of the sentence who told you that he loved us Inner Sakura are you Sakura you and you are me but im your Inner Sakura,now no more qustions and just go save Itachi. just then Sakura's body made her run towards Sasuke and bump him into the are you doing?Sasuke asked with anger in his looked up at Itachi who looked qite surprised that she nocked down her own teamate. just then Itachi's eye's widen when he relised who it blossom he said a bit sweeter in his low started walking up to her and asked. you are cherry blossom arn't you? you look just like her accept you have shorter hair and look a bit .she said in her sweet voice like when she was amidietly reconized the way she said his name and then my cherry with his words he she drifted off to then Sakura fell back but was caught by picked Sakura up bridal lets with that Itachi, Kisame and a sleeping Sakura dissapered in a flock of came back to find a nocked-out Naruto and a bumped Sasuke against the tree.i leave you boys for 1 minute and i find the Akatsuki members gone and..Kakashi froze for a were's Sakura? they took why we'rnt you there stopping her from being caught?Kakashi asked a bit ...she ran at me and bumped me into the tree when i was charging at Itachi with my chidori. and then sudden anger came into his voice.i saw her talking to Itachi in a calm but sweet voice towards him and he kept calling her cherry then he made her fall asleep and he told Kisame to come but leave Naruto there and then Kisame nocked Naruto out and they dissapered in a flock of was surprizes but angry that his student went with a S class crimernal to some place unown.  
>_two days later what do you mean they got Sakura.<br>Itachi talked to Sakura in somewhat a sweeter tone than use'll and Sakura was extrimely nice to him she was all calm.  
>and Itachi put her asleep and then they took her and they dissapered in a flock of ravens.<br>Tsunade called Shizune.  
>Shizune came running in and asked what is it lady Tsunade.<br>get 2 ANBU squads ready for a mission and tell them to meet me hear and i'll find a team that is'nt on a said with anger that her student was so willing to be in a calm mode when she should of been in a attack mode.  
>_End of chapter 6 what do yah think.<br>the next chapter called: showing are love 


	7. Chapter 7 showing are love

hey here is chappy seven.  
>_Sakura woke up.<br>she looked around were she was still in the looked around for Itachi but only found his Akatsuki cloak around her,keeping her warm from the cold chilly saw there was a little fire that had been blown out by the then Sakura felt scared and she wrapped Itachi's Akatsuki cloak around her tighter and then she saw Kisame. not knowing who it was Sakura let out a soon as she had started to scream Itachi appered 8 feet in front of her .whats the matter cherry then Sakura jumped up and ran into Itachi's arm' hugged him trying to calm but her heart was still racing. Itachi then pulled her close to him so that she could calm imedetly when he hugged her back she was calm and back to the matter cherry blossom?sorry, i woke up and i could'nt find you any were so i was already a bit scared but then i saw the guy fighting Naruto before and he scared me more cause i did'nt reconize him and he looks like a shark .and with that said, Itachi embrassed Sakura in a tighter hug.  
>_now your mission is to retreive Sakura Hurano alive in any means necassery.<br>so the two ANBU teams and two other teams Shikamaru,Ino and Choji are one team. and Sasuke,Naruto and Kakashi are the other team.  
>so the for teams went out into the forest to search for there goal to retreive Sakura Hurano.<br>_it was getting late and Sakura was getting hungrey.  
>Itachi and Kisame decided that they should rest here for the Kisame went and got some twigs and sticks and rocks for there fire they were going to set Sakura and Itachi went to get some showed Sakura were a couple of apple trees were and he told her he would be back in a minute to get was scared and hoped he would hurry back to come get picked 10 apples enough for the journey and decided to pick an extra one for her to eat why she waited she ate her apple.<br>_Itachi was getting a bit worried about Sakura so quikley got 6 extra fish for dinner as well as the 10 he already catched so he put the fish on sticks and then rinsed them in the fresh Itachi put the now clean fish on a big leaf big enough to carry all the fish on the sticks on Itachi hurried towards were he left Sakura.  
>_Sakura finished her apple and was getting really scared of the fact that he was'nt there with her thoughts her brain told her to go run and look for i can't, he said that he would come get said.<br>yes he did say that he would come get us but were getting scared and we want to hug him and feel his warmth Sakura said.  
>Inner,you finally came to talk to me.<br>yes well i am you and you are me so i now everything you think, like, dislike and everthing about you i know.  
>well Inner can i realese you if i needed too?<br>yes of course you could, all you have to do is tell me when and i'll come out.  
>cool.<br>hey Sakura stop talking to me cause Itachi's going to be here in a minute so get the apples ready.  
>how do you know Inner?<br>i just do,so get ready ,watch he will come,oh and Sakura when you talk to me and you think some one is coming just ask me and i'll tell you.  
>okay thanks Inner.<br>no probs.  
>okay Sakura. Inner said he should be here in a minute or so. so i need to get the apples ready to go.<p>hey Inner do you know were i can get something to help me put the apples in?<br>oh back already,oh well the closest place is about 25 feet away in the north west from were you are.  
>thanks Inner,actually im going to realese you and you know what to do and please make it quike.<br>got it.  
>_moments later Itachi arrived and Inner was still in control.<br>hey Sakura .Inner said cheekishly.  
>yes Inner.<br>before i let you control again can i kiss him as my reward for being so quike.  
>hm...i dont know if he will let you but you can try, but as soon as your finished i would like to be back in .<br>okay as soon as im done but if he wont let me kiss him i'll hug him until were ready to move back to the camp.  
>fine.<br>_cherry blossom are you ready to go?Itachi come here came next to her and stared down at his cherry .please place the fish next to the listened and stood straight and stared back down at his cherry walked into Itachi and embrassed him close to embrassed her Inner snaked her arms around his head pulling it in reach to she placed her lips on was shooked but did'nt hesitate to kiss her was enjoying her time with Itachi but Sakura wanted a turn,Inner could Sakura i could tell you wanted a turn so im going to put you back in control.  
>but i Sakura could'nt denied the truth.<br>Sakura was back in control.  
>she could feel his warm breath husking over her cheek.<br>Itachi liked the way she tasted,he felt the erge to go was finding it hard not to. just then his tounge was about to slip threw when he herd Kisame's voice.  
>well ,well ,well,what do we have said cheekishly.<br>Sakura realesed her arms from around Itachi's neck and just hid behind his peeked out from behind Itachi's back and looked at Kisame with annoyance and then she hid back behind him,her face with comlete redness from blushing so many times. you know Sakura you do'nt need to hide behind Itachi like your naked because your then Sakura on her tip toes as high as she could whispered in Itachi's ear,i feel like beat'n him up how about you. Itachi nodded in agrement,but before he could move she kissed his she went back to her own height and walked to the apples in the two big giant green leaves covering them up like a sack and carried them in her left hand so she could hold Itachi's hand in her picked up the fish that was being hold tightly by a big leaf in his right hand and helled Sakura's hand in his left. when they reached the camp they let each others hand go and Sakura placed the apples down beside the fish that Itachi placed down.  
>Kisame setted the twigs, sticks and rocks down and Itachi did little fire-ball jutsu that he had tought fire burned on every twig and stick until it became a camp placed down 6 fish on sticks for now because he did'nt know how much she would eat.2 fish on sticks said to Kisame and nodded meaning he understude and Sakura just said the three ate the fish until they were only ate two because he was full and then he sat against a tree. Sakura ate three and then she was Kisame ate the Kisame finished Sakura stood up and moved away from the fire and walked to stand in front of opened his eyes and looked at her showing he was neeled down and whispered in his ear,where do i go to get fresh water from?he replied by taking her hand and he stude up and holded her hand to lead her to were the fresh water .yes my cherry come you never came back to me after that cherry blossom,i wanted to so meny times but i could'nt because of leader pein and you had your memory of me taken away.(moments later) here we are my cherry Sakura scooped up the fresh water and poored it down her thought it tasted so then an image of Itachi and herself hoping in the water nacked apeard in her mind.<br>Sakura i know you want to do that.  
>Inner what are you doing i do'nt want to do that.<br>well than how come you imagenied that then.  
>i do'nt know.<br>go kiss him, show him how much you love him then.  
>what if he regects me?<br>Sakura do'nt be dum, he's already proven that he wont regect us.  
>fine but it will be hard to, but first i want to rinse my mouth so i do'nt have that taste of fish in my mouth.<br>hay Sakura you should ask him to do the same so that way he do'snt taste fishy as well.  
>thanks Inner,and im glad your apart of me and that we both love Itachi very much.<br>Sakura we will always be together and we will always love him.  
>okay Sakura go be tough like how you are.<br>got it.  
>Itachi i need to ask you something. yes my cherry blossom. first can i get you to wash your mouth. of started washing his mouth out until the taste of fish was gone and then had a drink of the fresh water that tasted so good.<br>and second i would realy like it if you answer this then , Itachi do you love me?she asked in a uncomfturble tone...Itachi do'nt worry about it. just then Sakura saw Itachi walk in front of her and stared down at with blood-lust but with his normal black greyish reached out for her and pulled her into him,as he cupped the side of her face and stared at felt like now was the right time to start kissing him,Sakura than snaked her arms around Itachi's neck and pulled his head down so that there lips met once as they were kissing Itachi felt like now was the right time to slip his tounge in her paused that moment to speak to am i? Sakura sorry this is our little world that we talk in when i pause the world to speek to you.  
>oh well what is it then?<br>you see Itachi is going to try to go deeper after i undo this pause but he's going to try and slip his tounge into our mouth.  
>is that so Inner.<br>yeah.  
>well we will have to give him what he wants then wont we.<br>yes we will and Sakura im proud to be in the same body with you.  
>thanks Inner and for the tip as well and do'nt worry you will get a turn too.<br>really" thanks Sakura.  
>now let me get back to bisuness and you'll get your shot sooner.<br>said excitenly and realesed the pause.  
>just then Itachi hasitated and tryed to slip his tounge in her she would let him get any deeper he would have to answer her before she could say anything he stopped kissing her and whispered in her ear,of course i then she opened her mouth just enough that he could put his tounge threw,he was surprized to see that she was willing to let him go then with tired legs she pulled Itachi down to the ground so that she could rest her legs a little,they managed to have Sakura on top of Itachi and having them link heads again but this time she allowed Itachi to go sliped his tounge in her mouth and Sakura's tounge fought with Itachi's but Itachi being the stronger one, won the battle for they continued Sakura began to moan ,Sakura was getting annoyed with his Akatsuki cloak for getting in her way and desided that she had to get it off him. as Sakura's hands pushed of his chest to break there kiss but she held him on the ground and told him that she was getting the cloak off him. so Itachi let her do so, just then they started again, Sakura was moaning louder and was enjoying made her role onto the bottom of each other and .Sakura kept moaning and moaning his name until she thought she had roled Itachi back to the bottom of each other and took her lips off looked a bit stunned and at the same time confused why she broke the at each other they could tell that both had enough even though it only went for ten minutes witch felt like hours Sakura gave Itachi a light kiss on the lips and then got off him .Sakura walked over and got his Akatsuki took a big sniff of it remarking that it smelled like Itachi. Itachi got up and went to Sakura's side,she gave him his cloak and he thanked her by carrising her both of them still a bit out of breathe they did not talk but just you'sed sighns. so the both headed towards the fresh water lake that was full of fresh water. Itachi and Sakura took lots of drinks of the water before Itachi you enjoy that my sweet cherry blossom? yes i after a good drink they desided that they should head they arrived Kisame was asleep by their releif and Itachi sat first, then Sakura sat in between him so that she could lean against his warm chest like a pillow. before she fell asleep she spoke,thanks Itachi for everything and she kissed his Sakura and Itachi finaly fell asleep.<br>_guys im spliting up but i'll be back here at noon said and left.

end of chapter 7 wow that took a long time but it was intereasting.  
>seems like Itachi and Sakura are showing their love for each other.<br>oh and when Inner did'nt get a turn she complained and did not talk to Sakura.  
>next chapter called: seeing Sasuke <p>


	8. Chapter 8 seeing Sasuke

chapter eight is here now another chapter comes forth and pow its here.  
>enjoy! :)<br>_Sakura woked up and flinched. Itachi was'nt there,so she decided to grab an apple to eat and go look for Sakura was looking for Itachi She was enjoying the early morning veiw until she looked dropped the apple she was eating and soon as she started screaming Itachi appered right in front of her and hugged her. whats the matter my sweet cherry heard her mumble, Itachi turned around and looked into his younger brothers eyes, they were fall of hate but not just towards him but towards his cherry blossom as well. Sakura you,Sasuke stopped when he saw his older brother kiss her on the fore-head,my cherry blossom you do'nt need to be scared now that im just smiled up at him and calmed ,Itachi said fermly.  
>Itachi,Sasuke said with anger.<br>cherry blossom please let go of my arm so i can sorry but i do'nt want anything to happen to you,so i have to fight for relesed his but come back to me after that ,now my cherry blossom go get in Itachi. and with that Sakura ran to the closest and biggest Sasuke,we can did'nt reply but activated a chidori more powerful than the last one he .Sasuke came running at made him miss and then grabbed Sasuke's wrist and broke his arm like he did when they were after Naruto,when Sasuke was younger before he left the village with only thing was he had catched the fake one and broke his arm and realesed him and it poofed away and the real one now he's got three shadow clones and himself coming at Itachi with chodori. Itachi destroyed all the fake ones and the real one was aming at his saw this and moved to the Sasuke had got'n faster and got Itachi's left eyes widen,and then he passed out on the peeked out from behind the tree and saw Itachi passed out on the then Sakura saw Sasuke get his sword out an ran chidori threw then Sakura ran to Itachi on the floor and sat there next to 's eyes were in hatred to both Sasuke lifted up his sword,Kisame's sword flew at his sword and nocked it out of Sasuke's looked at the sword now on the ground and saw the other sword fly back to its let his eyes follow the sword back to its owner to fine a grinning , well , well, it seems like i saved your's and Itachi's said you should go find a safe spot to heal Itachi because the chidori most likely dameged his that said Sakura listened to Kisame but decied that she wanted to hert she got a fist full of chakara and punched Sasuke by surprize in his looked at her wide eyed and then went flying into the tree causing him to pass i wanted a Kisame,but can i have your .and Kisame picked Itachi up causing Itachi to moan in they were back to were they stayed the night before,Sakura got Kisame to put Itachi on the Itachi was on the floor again he moaned in pulled his Akatsuki cloak off and lifted his fish net top up so she could see his 's eyes widen and looked at is it Sakura? Itachi, he's got a survier damaged 's broken his hip and he's pulled a lot of muscle's were going to have to stay here the just nodded and waited for her instructions. Kisame just watched his partner flinch and moan as Sakura healed its been about three hours dont you think he's healed? soon Kisame he will be but for now i need to keep healing him or he might then Sakura saw Itachi start to lift his said you for healing 's no problem blossom you do know that your sorry alright just stop using ,and Sakura moved her hands off of Itachi but he grabbed her cherry blossom leave your hands there. sure Itachi i'll do anything for you.

Later that evening Sasuke was found by two ANBU and were brought back to was he? Kakashi asked the two ANBU who had found was passed out near a of the ANBU came running down and saw a passed out Sasuke on the happened?Naruto asked Kakashi and the two then they heared Sasuke say angerly,.Naruto and the two ANBU just looked at Sasuke wide eyed.  
>_end of chapter eight.<br>whatcha think.  
>next chapter called:rest attachment and a consterlation <p>


	9. Chapter 9 rest attachment consterlation

chapter 9 is here so please read. :)  
>_the next morning Sakura found herself still having her hands on Itachi's left hip and her head leaning on his spoke as she cherry Itachi and are you sorry about? for leaning on cherry blossom you do not need to be sorry and you always lean on me any sat up and looked into Itachi's just stared back into her stared at each other for awile until Sakura saw Itachi sit no you cant sit just stared at her cherry blossom you have no need to worry because you healed me i did i must of used a bit to much chakara then to make me blossom thank with that Itachi pulled Sakura in for a light blushed at Itachi's touch and she blushed further when he kissed he gave Sakura a light kiss,Itachi stood stood up to stand next to the matter Itachi? Sakura quikly go wake up was shooked when he heard him say her name and not his cherry blossom but she hurried over and woke Kisame woke up and looked at is it? i dont know but Itachi wants on then Sakura. what is it?Kisame asked. Kisame looked at Itachi and saw he had activated his menkoyo (i dont know how to spell it) 's for squads coming this way,two ANBU teams and Kakashi's team and i'm guessing Shikamaru's do we do Itachi? Kisame asked. we need to start about before cherry blossom,its just i just woke up with a beautiful cherry blossom on me and Konoha ninja are coming this worry about it Itachi,you can call me anything you on boys we beter start moving or they will catch with that they all jumped up a tree and headed towards were Itachi and Kisame were ,cherry blossom lets run across the water that way are scent do'snt lead them to Itachi ? Sakura 'nt you remember? Kakashi,he has his ninja hounds that could track us so if we jump onto the water they wont be able to follow are but how are they suposed to follow are sent. Kisame told me what happened last when you punched Sasuke in the guts that left a scent of you on your when Kisame's sword hit Sasuke's sword that left the scent as when he hit me with chodori his hand still had my the only choice we have is to go onto the with that they all left onto the water still was getting realy tired because she did'nt have much chakara from yesterday and her chakara had'nt fully can we have a break she looked back and saw she had'nt yet stopped the group and walked towards my cherry blossom but we have to keep ...just then Sakura was been picked up by Itachi bridel styel,my cherry blossom you just rest and recover your they contiuned there was getting tired and pulled on Itachi's Akatsuki cloak and tucked her head on his finally fell asleep and Kisame spoke ...what is it Kisame. you have grown realy attached to this girl have'nt you.i mean you even go so far to kiss do you mean Kisame? i mean i could hear her moaning your name a couple of nights did'nt say he spoke, just dont say anything to Sakura,got it Kisame.<br>Kisame nodded and they kept running across the was realy comfterble and felt how he was'nt bothered by her extra could feel his muscles as he carryed her across the then Inner came to her mind.  
>said diserpointingly.<br>oh what is it Inner.  
>how come i did'nt get a shot.<br>what do you mean Inner?  
>i mean that night,you said that i would be allowed to have a shot.<br>oh sorry Inner,i promise the next time i'll let you start off.  
>okay i belive you but make it happen next time.<br>shore Inner.  
>oh and Inner is that why you did'nt talk to me at all until now?<br>yeah.  
>_ any sighn Pakun? Kakashi is were there scent ends Pakun do you think they lake thats the only place they could go so they could make us lose then,Pakun probs ,Sasuke we are heading up Naruto they all headed up stream.<br>_Sakura finally had woken Itachi,were are we going? cherry blossom we are heading to were the Akatsuki and i live. Sakura's eyes that the Akatsuki hide out?yes it is and i want you to behave because theese men are very just looked at him and cherry long do you think we will get to the Akatsuki hide out? 4 days at the ,thanks Itachi.  
>_Kakashi,Naruto and Sasuke were running across the water when they had desided to take a team we are going to rest over there for the but Kakashi sensei what about Sakura?Naruto will go in the morning when are chakara has with that they got ready for the night.<br>_ok. Kisame said, dont you think we should stop Itachi so we can regenerate are chakara? and we might even be able to make it home tomorrow. just then Sakura butted in, please Itachi i could do with some rest. fine but we will leave in the morning. Sakura and Kisame just nodded. and they all got ready the camp. after they had eaten Kisame was put on watch for two hours and then Itachi would go on for two hours and then he would get some rest and then they would leave. goodnight Kisame. Sakura nite Sakura. he replied. and Sakura walked to were Itachi was and sat next to him. cherry blossom why are you beside me. he asked. is it a problem. yes a little. ok i'll move then. no,and Itachi grabbed her hand, i did'nt care that you were sitting next to me, its just you use'lly sit in front of me and use me as a comfy cossion while i keep you warm and you keep me warm. oh Itachi why did'nt you just ask me to sit in front of you. Kisame just looked at the two and thought "teenagers". Itachi and Sakura would of had to seperate soon. Kisame thought. damn Itachi what have you got'n your self into, your growing way to attached to this girl you'll become week, and if leader finds out that you have an attachment to this girl who know's what he'll do. Kisame. Kisame was brought out of his thoughts and into reality. yes. he replied. your shift is over. Itachi said. oh thanks Itachi. and Kisame found a spot to rest. while Itachi was on watch he layed on a rock shaped round at the bottom and flat up the top. Itachi was looking up at the stars and then he heard a pair of footsteps coming his way. Itachi got his kunai ready and as soon as the person was in reach he stood up ready to charge when he saw Sakura. cherry blossom dont do that i thought you were the enemy. sorry Itachi i thought you might be getting cold with out your cloak and im not warm enough with out you there warming me up with your warm body. cherry blossom come here then and lay on this rock with me. Sakura listened and got up the rock and layed on it next to Itachi. cherry blossom look up at the stars. Sakura listened and looked up at the stars, her eyes widen, Itachi its beautiful. Itachi nodded in agrement. cherry blossom look a consterlation. Sakura looked up to find a consterlation of a cherry blossom. Itachi it looks indeed but not as beautiful as my cherry blossom. Itachi i...Sakura was cut off when Itachi pointed to a shooting star and said make a made her wish and looked back at the stars. what did you wish for cherry blossom. i cant say or it wont come true. dont worry i'll make your wish become true and all the others you made. ok you promise you will make it become true. i'll try. ok..um, i wished for you to stay with me. cherry blossom i'll always stay with you as much as i can my sweet cherry blossom. thanks Itachi. and all the other wishes you made i'll do when ever i can. thanks again Itachi. now my sweet cherry blossom i think you should get some rest. ok Itachi. and with that Itachi hugged Sakura tightley while Sakura snuggeled up next to him with her head on his Itachi put his Akatsuki cloak around them like a blanket and driffted back off to sleep hugging Sakura.  
>_hay this is the end of chapter nine, i hoped you like it.<br>any way heres what the next chappy's going to be called.  
>next Chapter Called: the Akatsuki base <div> 


	10. Chapter10 arriving &joining the Akatsuki

A/N thanks everyone for waiting so long and sorry for all the mistakes. it was because i was useing note pad and my fanfiction upload would'nt upload properly and i checked all the spelling because this is my first story so i wanted to make it sound good. i hope that the wordpad im useing will make my upload work properly and you will hopefully understand it better. :) oh and im going to be doing POV's from now on thanks to a review i got a couple of weeks ago. thank you all and please review and let me know what you and i've also got a surprise for you all one new characters will be joining and a character that will apper in a couple more chapters will be menchioned :)

* * *

><p>Sakura's Pov<p>

i woke up when i felt some one lightly pushing my blossom wake up were here. my eye's shot up reconizing the voice and opened to see Itachi blossom did you have a nice sleep. yes i did. Kisame butted in,im surprised you did'nt wake up because you were asleep the hole day and we tried to wake you up but you slept like a rock. sorry Kisame. dont menchion blossom im going to put you down now. oh you were carring me this hole time Itachi? yes i did but you did'nt bother me. thanks Itachi. no probs cherry blossom, and we are about to open the way into the Akutsuki base so behave,ok. ok

No ones Pov

Sakura was scared nerves and a bit unsure if she wanted to be here, but she did'nt care as long as Itachi or Kisame was there with her.

Itachi's Pov

i opened the enterance and felt Sakura tug onto my cloak. i looked back behind myself and sore looked frightened and scared.i turned around and whispered in her ear. its alright cherry blossom. and i saw her face go back to normal but in a cusios i heard the enterance open i turned around but not before telling Sakura to walk next to me and headed towards the enterance. when we were in i saw Deidara in the kitchen about to head to the hall were are bedrooms were but stoped when he saw Sakura standing next to me.

Deidara's Pov

i heard the enterance open and was about to leave the kitchen and head to my room when i saw Kisame,Itachi and a cute girl standing next to him enter. i was shocked until i looked at the girls face and noticed Konoha's headband sigh on her. i felt the erge to attack but then i saw the rest of the Akutsuki showed up as well proably noticeing a diffrent chakara presince.

No ones Pov

Itachi,Kisame come said.

while Sakura,Itachi and Kisame walked up to pein. Sakura could feel a man staring at her and tugged onto Itachi's cloak again. Itachi felt Sakura tug again and knowing why. Itachi turned his head and darted his sharingan eyes over at Hidan. Hidan just chuckled thinking. has Itachi got himself a girl here?

Pein's Pov

who is this? this is Sakura Hurano from the hidden leaf village. and is she here to join the Akutsuki? i dont know leader? well Sakura are you here to join the Akutsuki or not?

Sakura's Pov

umm...im not sure? fine i'll be generios and let you stay for two days and think about your desion. but you are not allowed to leave the base until your desion has been made. um were will i be staying then until my desion has been made? there is a spare room next to Itachi's room he'll show you were to go.

Pein's Pov

okay Itachi. yes , any way for the rest of the you Akutsuki members we will not bother Sakura until her desion has been made,understood. yes the Akutsuki members answered and walked back to their rooms doing what they were doing before.

Sakura's Pov

Itachi walked in front of me until we reached the hall out of Peins sight and took my on cherry blossom lets go.i walked with Itachi still hand in hand until we reached a door that was coated in a mixture of dark and light brown all over. Itachi realesed my hand and opened the door. come the cherry blossom. i listened to what he said and walked into the room and closed the door behind myself and sat on the bed what Itachi was siting on.

Itachi's Pov

now cherry blossom if you dont join, leader will get you assasinated because you have been near the base and have not joined.(A/N know why? because she could give out infomation on were the base is.)dont worry Itachi i will join i only said that i dont know is because i want to get used to this place and if you could'nt tell i was'nt shore at that moment. i understand. and when you join i wont be able to do all the stuff we use'ally do. oh realy why Itachi? well there is a certain rule about this kind of stuff and if leader finds out from one of the other members instead from us their is a punishment. do you think Kisame will tell Pein? no i dont Kisame is one of the people i most trust here and i dont think he would do anything like that.

plus how did you know that Kisame new.

i was listening to your chest as we were heading towards the base, i could hear your's and Kisame's conversation. that would explain why you new.

Sakura's Pov

hey Itachi do you think that i will be able to come out for dinner? i dont know but i can ask leader but i do'nt think he you are not sure on what you are doing yet you know cherry blossom you said that you we'rnt sure if you were going to join or not so i dout that he would but i'll try. thanks Itachi.

Moments Later Itachi's Pov

i nocked on the door to leaders desk area and waited for him to welcome me in. come in. i heard leader say and opened the door and entered. what is it Itachi? Sakura wishes to ask if she will be allowed to join the Akatsuki with dinner toinght. well did you tell her that she would'nt be able to? yes leader. well tell her i said she can come out in two days when she makes her desion. yes leader i'll go off and tell her. yes go...oh and Itachi. yes leader. i hope you a'rnt getting feelings for this girl. why do you ask leader? she was quite close to you and if such feelings are coming for this girl you will become week and you will be an easy target. i understand leader. good now go and let her know what i just told you to say to her. i walked out the room and shut the door behind myself and headed back to where Sakura was.

Moments Later... Sakura's Pov

i felt my tummy rumble when i desided to lay on the bed. while i was in my thoughts Inner appered in my mind and started to talk to me.

**hey Inner, whats up.**

**umm...well.**

**um well what? **

**have you been...oh dont worry about it Itachi's coming so i'll let you go now. ok?**

**ok Inner.**

**good Itachi's about to nock oh wait he's already in how does he do that.**

**see yah.**

No ones Pov

Sakura flutted her eye's open and saw Itachi standing near the jumped. Itachi dont do that you scared me. sorry cherry what did Pein say. leader said you can come out when it has been two days the day you make your desion. thats a shame. agreed. well i'll bring dinner in when its ready but for now i think you should get some rest and i will wake you when dinner is ready.

Itachi walked towards the door and opened it and was about to walk out when he heard Sakura's voice call for him. Itachi please stay. Itachi looked confused but listened and he shut the door and walked back over to her. Itachi put the covers over her and sat on a chair next to her bed. Sakura continued to look into the sharingan wilders eye's and he continued to look into her emrald eye's. they stayed like that until Itachi spoke up. leader is already suspios of us. what do you mean Itachi. he has already expected me to gain feelings. dont you normaly have your emotions up. no cherry blossom i dont. well how come you do around me. because we have something special dont we. yes of coarse we do but i... dont worry about it Itachi. dont worry you will see what i mean when you are allowed to come out, now i thought you where suposed to be getting some rest. yes i am but i cant your not here in the bed with blossom i cant but i will wait here until you fall asleep. Itachi kissed Sakura's fore-head and then he grabbed her hands with his and held them until she was asleep. Sakura fell asleep instantly after Itachi grabbed her hands. Itachi let go of her hands and walked out the room in silence and headed towards the main area.

7 Hrs Later Sakura's Pov

i felt Itachi come this way and desided to sit up and wait for him. i saw Itachi walk in and he had two plates full of dumplings and dango. i was a bit confused why he had two but his body languge told me that he was coming in to eat with me. Itachi sat on the bed with me and he handed me my plate of food. thanks Itachi. Itachi just nodded and started eating his food i looked at him once again and then looked at my food and started eating it. when we were done Itachi took the plates and took them to the kitchen.a couple of minutes later Itachi was back in my blossom is there anything else you need before i go to bed? Itachi i dont want to sleep alone.i wont fit on your bed with you its to small. then let me sleep in your room blossom i cant sneak you out your but im not going to sneak you out i'll put a jutsu only i and yourself can are you going to put it Itachi? follow me.i followed Itachi to my bathroom and he looked around to find space but along the wall what was against his wall and found one. it was next to the sink. cherry blossom im going to put the jutsu here but i'll need a bit of your blood first.i took out a kunhi and ran the cold blade across my soft finger. Itachi took my finger and pressed it in the middle on the righthand side of the scroll. on the scroll it had writing all over it exept the middle. Itachi took his kunhi out and slit his finger. he pressed his finger on the left handside of the scroll still leaving a bit of space in the looked at my finger and then pressed it on the middle still a bit to the right but not by Itachi pushed his finger in the middle still a bit to the left and then he took off his his looked at me and then the scroll. he put his finger dead in the middle and started swirling the little bit of blood from him and myself and mixed are blood on the sheet he was done he preformed multiple hand sighs and with a blink of an eye he was done.i looked at him a bit happen?i there's nothing there? yes there is you just need to do hand sighs and it will apper. but what about in the morning and pein tries to come in one of are rooms and lets say i was in your room and in the morning pein came in my room and i was'nt there or what if he comes in your room and finds me in bed with you? dont worry?because when we go into each others room threw the wall are doors will look and until we are back in are own rooms an unlook it,it cant be opened oh and cherry blossom i think its best if you try to sleep with out me there and see how it goes but if you feel the same in about an hour or two come in because the jutsu might be set in and be probley ready for use oh and one more thing,it only works a nights. ok, thanks Itachi. no problem. goodnight my cherry blossom.

During that night,2 Hrs Later No one's Pov

i cant handle it any more.i need to go into came to her thoughts.

**Sakura if you want to go then go. its been long enough he said for "**_**at least an hour or two"**_** did'nt he.**

**yes he did Inner.**

**well go in and he is also expecting you to come.**

**thanks Inner i will.**

**oh and remember the promise you made about "**_**letting me have another turn**_**".**

**yes i do.**

**well dont worry about it until at least a year has passed.**

**why Inner?**

**you'll find out very soon.**

**will it be a surprise?**

**mabye,it depends on how you take it.**

**ok thanks Inner and i best be off.**

**see yah Sakura.**

ok so i need to do multiple handsigh's and everything what Itachi said will happen.i just hope that the jutsu has set. and with that Sakura started doing multiple hand sigh's. about half way threw the handsigh prosseses Sakura got slower and when she thought she was about to colapse a massive pain struck her so much intence pain she amidetly fell to the ground her hands and arms were the only thing supporting her right at that looked down at the ground watching her swet drop and she fell to the ground and started crying scilently. while doing so Inner came to her mind.

**Inner i feel like i've just been hit by 10 bricks in my is this feeling?**

**Sakura you forgot im a part of you to i felt the pain as well.**

**i know Inner,any way do you want to tell me what this pain is.**

**well Sakura do you remember when i said that you will be getting a prize depending how you took it.**

**does it realy matter at this moment Inner?**

**yes it does Sakura. you see...**

**well what is it?**

**well umm..i new this before you did but...**

**but what Inner?**

**but your.. your...**

**im what?Inner please hurry up your making me nervus.**

**Sakura your..your..pregnent.**

**what you got to be jocking.**

**im not jocking Sakura,dont you think its weird how you've been getting realy hungrey more often than usal and how...Inner continued and Sakura's eye's widen in belife.**

**Inner.**

**whats the matter Sakura?**

**how am i suposed to tell Itachi,how will he react when he hears that he is going to be a father,what will he do.**_**"Sakura's mind was so confused and tired. her body was sore and achying and did'nt know what to do."**_

**Sakura you got to promise me something.**

**whats that Inner?**

**promise me you wont avoid Itachi.**

**why?**

**he'll get suspious and if he finds out by himself he might take it that you we're with some one else and you know what will only asking you not to because we both love him very much and we dont want him to think we did something to break his heart because after we found him he was'nt the same remember he had a fence around his heart that was hard to break down and if he thinks we did something to break his heart he might never love again.**(A/N i was to bothered to put the part were he was unable to love and had a wall around his heart bit.)

**i know Inner and if that ever happened i would never forgive myself and i would promise to never love anyone again except for the child i carry.**

**agreed but if he wants us back we will let him.**

_**suddenly a new voice came into Sakura's head as well.**_(A/N they were in that place where there was alot of room place i cant remember what its called? i think its Inner and Sakura's world?)

**Inner and Sakura stood next to each other looking confused at the derection of were the voice was but then they looked at a part that was fall of took a step forward and was about to contiune but Inner grabbed her arm. stay listened to Inners instruction and just kept watching her feet rather then the back of her.**

**Inner stopped and looked forward into the darkness.i know your there and what are you doing here.**

**slowley to red sharingan eyes started to open.**

**Inners eyes widened, are you Itachi's inner-self.**

**yes i am.**

**Inner took a couple of steps into the darkness were Itachi's inner-self was.**

**Inner stared right into his sharingan eyes and used them to make a clear path to were he was. Inner watched his eyes as they got closer and closer until she was strait infront of him.**

**Inner-tachi is what you can call me.**

**ok.**

**i heard that Itachi is going to be a father.**

**yes he is.**

**and is that you.**

**well actually Inner-tachi it is me but not me,you know. Sakura is the mother of Itachi's child,but Itachi do'esnt know yet.**

**thats intereasting...**

**oh Inner-tachi do you have the same feelings as Itachi does?**

**well i mostley do but im alot like appered when the time is write and i'll apper when i think the time is write.i was thinking when Sakura tells him that he is going to be a father, thats when i'll speek to him.i have been watching him exacley like you have been and was watching Sakura when they were kids. i thought about meeting him when he left Konoha but he did'nt need it right now something told me.**

**same here,like when Sakura was younger she always suffered after Itachi left and before they even met. something told me that back then was not the right time.**

**so i may call you Inner-cherry blossom if thats alright with you?**

**that sound's beautiful! thanks Inner-tachi. and why do you keep changing the subject?**

**thats i dont like being board.**

**Inner pulled Inner-tachi's neck down and kissed him. well you wont be board while im around.**

**i certenly hope not i gave you a not so boaring nick-name did'nt i?Inner cherry blossom.**

**geese your definetly Itachi's inner-self. you are perfect at almost everything.**

**but may i ask permission?**

**permission for what?**

**to stay here.**

**you'll have to ask Sakura.**

**um are you sure she wont mistake me as to being Itachi?**

**well you mistaked me for being Sakura.**

**come on Inner-tachi **_**.Inner grabbed Inner-tachi's hand and ran towards were**_

_**Sakura was.**_

_**Sakura stayed were Inner told her to stay and waited for her to come back.**_

**hey called while running still dragging Inner-tachi along.**

**hey Inner.**

_**Sakura saw a man running with Inner when they were close enough Sakura presoomed it to **__**be Itachi.**_

**Itachi...**_** Sakura screamed and ran into him and gave him a giant hug.**_

**(A/N im going to be doing when**** Inner-tachi:underline ,**_**Inner:italic and Sakura:**_**bold**_** there going to look like this **_**when they talk.****)**

_**Sakura thats not Itachi.**_

**who is it then?**

**im Inner-tachi,im Itachi's inner-self.**

**oh sorry then.**Sakura said and realesed him.

**its fine.**

_**hey Sakura,Itachi has'nt met Inner-tachi yet.**_

**realy.**

_**yep.**_

**then why are you here Inner-tachi.**

**i was wondering if i could stay here until i meet him.**

**of coarse you can,because you are apart of Itachi and i would do anything for since you are apart of him i'll let you stay with Inner.**

**thanks i would be more than happy to stay with Inner-cherry blossom.**

**that's such a sweet name Inner-tachi.**

_**i know he is so sweet.**_

**Sakura in return of you letting me stay here .when i meet Itachi i'll show him this lovely world you and Inner-cherry blossom have way its even.**

**that would be brillant,except...**

_**dont worry Sakura he already knows what is happening.**_

**he does.**

_**yes he does.**_

**i plan on meeting him after you tell he will proably be thinking over 100 diffrent things, so i plan to set his mind strait.**

**thanks Inner-tachi.i realy hope that every thing works out.**

_**Sakura i dont want to be rude but before we started talking you were on the floor crying scilently.**_

**oh yeah thats the pain seems to of Inner and Inner-tachi.**

Sakura sat herself up and then put her left hand on her stomach.

she stood up and whipped all the sweet off of her and started doing the hand sighs again.

when she saw the invisable door apper she opened it and walked in and saw Itachi sleeping.

you could'nt get to sleep could you. i could' here cherry moved his body to the right side of the bed so she could come in the climbed in the bed on the left hand side where Itachi was sleeping and looked at him and gave him a kiss on the lips and turned her body so she called face the Itachi. goodnight my cherry itachi came to the middle of the bed and pulled Sakura over to him so that she was leaning against his rapped his arms around her and fell aleep. Sakura turned around and slept with her head against his chest and fell into a deep sleep.

2 Days Later No ones Pov

Itachi got worried about Sakura,she had'nt woken up since the first night she stayed there.(A/N Itachi moved her back to her room.) Itachi deside that he should reported this to leader.

Peins Pov

i could tell some one was coming so i desided to wait until they came. i sat back and then Itachi barged in. leader i have important news about Sakura. would that be ,she has'nt woken up since she's been here.i thought Itachi sounded stressed. Itachi i'll go see her and see if she is alright.

Itachi's Pov

i followed leader to Sakura's we reached her door leader walked in an shut the door and told me to wait out here until he was done.i waited and leaned against the wall with my eyes close and my arms crossed over my chest.i heard Deidara and Tobi and Kisame walk out. they came up to me and asked me what happened? then i sent them glares.

No ones Pov

leader came out and spoke to Itachi she wants to see walked in and shut the is it cherry blossom?

Deidara and Kisame looked at what do we do. get the rest of the Akatsuki ready tell them i said that she is going to make her desion. Deidara and Kisame went to go get all the Akatsuki members ready.

Itachi is it true,was i asleep the hole time i've been here?yes it it did'nt feel that you did,you scared me cherry i did'nt mean cherry blossom i just remembered that you got to get ready for your desion. oh yah,um Itachi im just going to take a shower and then i'll be out. Itachi understood what she ment and walked out of her room and shut the door. when Itachi left Sakura quikley got un-changed and got into the shower. when Sakura was out she looked threw a pouch next to her wepon pouch. she took a little package. it was the size of little lamp globes but square. she did a jutsu that could shrunk things and de-shrunk she finished useing the jutsu the tiny package turned back to its normal package had a pink and black tank top and black leganze(SP)that stopped just before her knee' quikley got changed and brushed her short hair and her room stood Itachi waiting against a followed him out to the main area. in the main area stood two rows of Akatsuki members and at the front stood Pein and a women next to him.

Sakura's Pov

Itachi stood at the end facing Pein and put me in his place.i saw Itachi go and walk to one of the lines and stand there. your two days of thinking is up we would like you to tell us your desion.i saw all the Akatsuki members look at me and stood there scilently waiting for my answer.

i have desided that i...

go on Sakura.

i have desided that i would be honored to join the Akatsuki.

Pein was happyish (you know in Pein's kind of way)and told me all the rules and he told me all the members name except for the woman's name.

Sakura im sure you would like to meet this woman would'nt you.

yes i woman had blue hair with peircing's on her face.

this is Konan ,she is the second leader that means you show her respect as well as myself.

yes leader.

your cloak is in your new room waiting on your bed.

No ones Pov

Konan dear,would you like to show Sakura her new room.

Konan stood next to Sakura,sure i'll talk to her as well.

thanks. Sakura was quite the hole time until Konan spoke.

shall we go then Sakura. we should.

and Konan led Sakura to her new room.

* * *

><p>hey everyone chapter 10 is done. i think this chappy was the longest but the matter of days chapter 9 took felt like a year i realy need some reviews badly,please please please or there will be a punishment. =]:):}<p> 


End file.
